Academy training
Academy Training (Union Spatial Navy Officer Training) Year One After an applicant is accepted to the Union Naval Academy, the applicant becomes a Junior Cadet and will be trained and instructed in: *Military Conduct Drilling: how to stand, march, run and respond to orders in an unquestioning manner. *Physical training, both to prepare for the demands of combat and to weed out the less able or insufficiently motivated regardless of species or origin; you must be on peak of your species physical development. *Training in marksmanship with standard and exotic weapons. maintenance of weapons how assemble them, clean them and fix them if necessary. *Also learn the use of bladed and other archaic weapons. *Unarmed combat and martial arts *first aid *Protective equipment usage *basic survival techniques in every environment you might end up: Deserts, Ice planets, Jungle worlds, deep space and everything in between. *Further training will focus on basic spacemanship, and skills such as firefighting, damage control basic engineering, and signals. *EVA operations, combat, repair, maintenance etc. *Classes in astro naviagtion, *propulsion physics, *xeno liguistics, *xeno biology, *xeno technology, *Union Politics and Civics *Foreign policies and Civics *diplomacy , *strategy and tactics, *meterology *planetology *Chess and Strategy games *Dancing *Cooking *Propper etiquette *Music instrument *Basic tools *Basic Construction skills *Drawing and Sculpting *Math and advanced Math class 2nd Year After successfully completing Year One (test and evaluation) Cadet becomes Sophomore Cadet and after discussing strenght and weaknesses, interests and dislikes with a specialist, the Cadet chooses a specialization. Specialization *Science *Medical *Tactical *Navigation *Helm *Security *Intelligence *Communications *Fighter School *Engineering *Logistics *JAG & Legal *Quartermaster & Finance *Field Base management *Xeno tech Third Year Once the second year is completed. Cadet must successfully pass the evaluation and competency tests. Cadet becomes a Senior Cadet. Unless Cadet is transferred to a ship of the line for third year training. Cadet becomes a Midshipman. *Academy ship - Senior Cadet *Advanced Academy training - Senior Cadet *Fleet Base or Outpost - Senior Cadet *Fighter School - Midshipman * Ship of the Line - Midshipman Graduation Once the third year has been successfully completed and the Senior Cadet or Midshipman has passed the final evaluation and competency tests their Academy Training is considered complete. At that time they are considered ensigns. During the time between the completion of the Academic Training and the graduation the new ensigns typically are given orders to their first duty station, along with other tasks. The individual presiding the graduation ceremony varies according to the location of the third year. For those who spent their third year on board academy ships, the captain of that ship will typically preside over the ceremony. For those who graduated from surface academies and fighter schools, the Commandant of the installation would typically preside over the ceremony. The head instructor of a ship of the line typically presides over the ceremonies held on board those ships, although the captain of the ship is always invited to attend. While most graduates have the rank of Ensign confirmed during the ceremony, some officially receive a promotion to Lieutenant Junior Grade at that time. Notes According to the regulations and tradition of the United Stars Navy, Admiral Elligott and Admiral Stahl are the only two Admirals who have the authority to promote a new graduate to any rank above Lieutenant Junior Grade. Admiral Stahl normally attends the graduation ceremony of all those who had previously gone through the Big Test, personally promoting the vast majority of those who passed to the rank of Lieutenant. Admiral Elligott rarely attends a graduation ceremony in person. The only time he presided over a (modified) graduation ceremony was for the graduation of the midshipman group known as Olafson Gang, promoting Eric Olafson to the acting rank of Captain and the others to Lieutenants.Category:Union Navy